


伤后应急处理法

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [4]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: AU, High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 明智吾郎抓到了在逃课的学生会会长一点还没我的青春有趣的校园明主
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Akeshu/明主 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Kudos: 2





	伤后应急处理法

明智吾郎抓到了中午违规出校学生的现行。

那个卷毛架着一副眼镜，踩在学校的围栏上，半个身子已探出去拥抱自由。居高临下地那家伙和明智对上了视线，中午的太阳光有些刺眼，明智用手挡着光仰头看那个人，心想这么蠢的人是真实存在的吗。  
这卷毛的半张脸都因为镜片反光看不清楚，显然明智的学生会成员身份并没有起多少威慑作用，因为卷毛的视线落在明智的袖章上后只是露出了一个嚣张的笑，手一用力就想完全翻出围栏。

今天是品学兼优转校生明智吾郎加入学生会的第一天，不管从校规上还是他自己的事业路上看这个人今天都必逃不过学生会的制裁。  
最重要的是这人当着他的面公开挑衅。

综上所述这个人他今天抓定了。

于是明智跨了一步上前，拽着卷毛的腿把他从围栏上拉了下来。

*

“马上会长竞选的报名就要开始了，明智同学有打算参加吗？”

“我确实是有参加的打算……”  
明智摩挲着下巴，话说到一半又在本人的刻意操纵下终止，只是无意义地延长了尾音，摆出一副犹豫的姿态。

和他对话的人困惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
“明智同学在担心没人选你吗？我想明智同学参加的话肯定不缺人支持吧。”

“如果是那样就太感谢了，我可以放心参加了。”  
用熟练的营业笑脸结束对话，心想这样算是又拉到了一票，明智装作不经意地往不远处的保健室方向投去一瞥――校医提着医药箱匆匆推门走出来，偶尔抬手看一下表，念叨着些明智听不清也不在意的东西。

“不好意思，我该走了。”  
他向身边的人做了个手势告别，刚迈入不会被看见正脸的安全区就收起了笑脸，加重握紧手中签字板的力道则是无意识间完成的事。

推开保健室的门，消毒水的气味扑面而来，他因此不自觉地皱起眉，快速把整个房间扫视了一圈。并排放置的数张床中只有一张上有人——不久前才刚见过面的卷毛眼镜男被白色床单衬得尤其显眼，高处摔落带来的摔伤痕迹还好好留在他的身体上。明智看见他校裤被卷到膝盖上方，腿部擦伤处已经被涂上了药，只是药物不能消除痛感，那家伙正略带怨念地望着自己的膝盖上最大块的擦伤，明智在心里暗暗冷笑道这是活该。

然而骂归骂，程序还是得走。  
“真是不好意思，稍微做过头了一点。”  
明智直接朝卷毛走了过去。凡是他拿出在保健室门口和人对话时百分之六十的认真程度，这话都会显得更诚恳一点――大有这个道歉我搁这了，你接不接受都无所谓的意思在。

“没事，我也有错。”  
卷毛说，同时推了一把眼镜，仍然面无表情，想必不该是真没听出来。

近距离打量后明智才发现这人比他要低一年级，果然年纪小才更容易得意忘形吗。  
当然这人中午急着出校的理由是什么明智并不关心，只需要在签名板上写下名字和班级，明智再把处罚单交给他，他们的交集就到此为止了，要是那之后他还想继续未完成的事业，只要保证别被明智抓到就行。

“先在这里签上名字吧。”  
明智把签字板和笔一并塞进卷毛的手里，卷毛似乎也认识到自己这次在劫难逃，填写表格的时候还算配合，给明智的工作减去了不少麻烦。

卷毛写完后把签字板递回给明智，明智接过来，看到姓名那一栏端正写着几个字：  
“来栖晓”

明智又看了一遍，那三个字还是在那里，没有扭曲变形组成新的名字或者干脆直接凭空消失。  
明智再把卷毛全身上下仔仔细细打量了一遍，然后他第三次确认签字板上的名字，干巴巴地从口中脱出一个问句来。  
“……会长？”

“对。”  
来栖晓承认得十分痛快。他话音刚落，保健室里就陷入了死一般的寂静中，和沉默的气氛与来栖晓毫无波澜的表情相反，明智在那一瞬间有了很多话想说。

比如。  
——妈的居然没认出来。

明智转校以来只见过一次现任会长。那是在开学典礼上，会长梳一个背头，一本正经站在主席台上念本学期的活动，他拿着稿子念得挺认真，站在他身边的几个人却都紧盯着他，仿佛人人都为他捏了一把汗。  
明智对会长念的内容大多不感兴趣，事实上当时他心里正满打满算盘在学生会谋个职位大约能为他毕业履历上添上一笔，边上的人窃窃私语说了些关于会长的事，明智同样没听进去。  
然后现在孽力回馈，会长换了个发型，戴上眼镜，他就认不出来了。

抓到的不良学生是会长，这就把明智的好奇心勾起来了。明智想转身潇洒离开的脚步又收了回来。

“会长得到出校许可应该不是难事吧？选择爬围栏是准备学习锻炼两不误吗？”要锻炼不如去健身房包个年卡。

来栖晓一脸理所当然：  
“不是，是事态紧急来不及申请。”

“如果方便的话我问一下，是什么急事？”

“中午首映的电影，我记错日期了，别人告诉我的时候已经晚了。”

“非要看首映不可？”

“非要看首映不可。”

来栖晓两只手乖巧垂在身侧，有问必答，现在拉出去任谁都不能相信那个爬学校栏杆的不良是他，直奔主题的简单回答让整个保健室的气氛都变得僵硬了起来。

明智觉得事情不太妙，好好一个保健室好像因为他们的对话摇身一变成了审讯室，而他恰好耐心耗尽准备走人，在真正走人前只来得及问最后一个问题。

“你想看的电影叫什么？”

“我和我的十个女性朋友之从东京到夏威夷”

听起来倒像是一部剧情古怪的爱情片，看了会后悔浪费两个小时人生的那种。

明智站在保健室门口再看来栖晓——他正小心翼翼挪动两条受伤的腿，好不至于在活动中意外再拉扯到伤口，然后他望着明智，从灰色眼睛中流露出的情绪推断，他可能在指望说了这么多能得到一点缓刑。  
来栖不这么干还好，看到他眼睛的那一刻明智又记起这人嚣张的表情来，于是他手起纸落，撕的时候力度过大，导致一条裂痕从纸的边缘歪歪扭扭一路下来，恰好停在“违纪说明”大字的上方。

“好好休息。”  
明智不怎么真诚地说，第二次折返回去把罚单塞进来栖晓手里，这次才真的潇洒离去了。

*

明智火了，原因倒不是他勤奋好学、业绩出色，而是他给会长开了罚单。

据说来栖晓这个现任会长上课随身带刀，下课后就蒙上假面参加校间火并，和他对上视线就会被列入他的暗杀名单，也不知道是怎么当上的会长。明智既然能给他开上罚单那二人的对视次数显然不止一次，在旁观者眼中明智现在还活蹦乱跳简直是生物学奇迹。

谁能想到他明智吾郎昨天还在策划如何短期拉到大量票数，今天就因为这样的事成为了竞争新任会长的有力人选。  
虽然来栖晓此人很令人在意，但正式申请日将近，该更关注选举的事才是，至于来栖就先搁置在……

“我是来找明智前辈的。”  
熟悉的声音打破了他安排相当妥当的原计划。

明智把托着下巴的手放下来，视线紧跟着从窗外的树上慌乱移到右前方――离明智的课桌桌角一步之遥的地方端端正正站着一个人，校服纽扣扣到最上面一颗，和富有书香气的眼镜一同营造出好学生的假象，若不是明智亲手把他从围栏上扯下来……

明智眯起眼睛看来栖晓，反复回味他刚才的话――“明智前辈”――虽说的确是前辈，可这话从来栖晓口中说出来怎么就变得刺耳了呢。

“有事吗？”  
当然明智也并非等闲之辈，稍用心思，揣测意味的表情就变成了友善的笑脸，快到仿佛前者才是错觉一般。

“如果可以的话希望明智前辈能和我出来一下。”

――感情“明智前辈”还叫上瘾了。

他不好拒绝，因此和来栖晓一前一后走出教室，穿过人群，一路上明智观察到会自动忽视换了造型的会长的好像远不止他一个，恐怕这是来栖的伪装技巧。

来栖晓把他领到学生会室门口就不走了，只是用眼神示意他开门进去。

“我想你刚加入学生会，还没到学生会室看过，所以才叫你过来给大家认识一下。””  
看明智半天没动作，好像在警惕他随时可能开始的公报私仇行为，他才无奈开口解释。

还是可疑。  
明智把手放在门上，轻轻向里推开一点，有被开了罚单的大仇在先来栖晓做出什么事不奇怪，若此时有水桶或板擦放在门上现在就该落下了——

无事发生。

他咳了一声，佯装镇定，在来栖晓怪异的注视下把门完全打开，喧闹的学生会室就这样完全暴露在了他面前。

一眼望过去就给人柔软舒适印象的长沙发围成一圈，中间摆上一只方桌，零食挤满了方桌角，桌面上则散落着底部花色不一样的卡片，“你校学生会就这样？”的诧异感扑面而来。  
来栖晓面对这等混乱竟毫无反应，只是往前走了一步，给明智介绍起桌边围着的人来。

“这是喜多川祐介，我们的美工。”他指着面对明智，低着头的蓝发学生。

喜多川祐介正专注于手上的几张卡片，听到来栖提到自己的名字才抬起头冲明智点了点头。  
“请多指教――对子。”  
然后他郑重挑出两张牌，扔到桌上。

坐喜多川对面的橙发少女瞥了一眼他扔出来的花色便哀嚎一声向后倒去。明智从背后看见她把印着数字8的卡牌角拨来拨去，随时都有把卡纸折出一个角的危险，却无论如何都打不出去。  
“不玩了不玩了――一下午都是御狐一个人赢多没意思。”

“这是佐仓双叶，我们的技术支持。”  
来栖晓略过她的抱怨，给明智介绍。

“刚好有新人来了，就换一个大家能一起玩的游戏如何？”  
站在佐仓双叶身边，刚刚弯下腰去看她手牌的女生这时直起身，优雅地把卷发绕到耳后，提议说。

明智惊觉不好，因为她口中的“大家”显然包括进了这个学生会室的所有人。

他咳嗽一声，刚想开麦说他退出，不料来栖晓放弃充当一台无情的介绍机器，先一步打断了他。

“那就玩吧，”来栖晓点点头，好像胸有成竹，已经断定这个房间里没有人会不加入他们的游戏了，“来玩人狼游戏？”

佐仓双叶闻言，把没打完的数字牌往桌上一扔，引来喜多川祐介的抗议，不过她置若罔闻――然后她打开抽屉，翻找了一会，摸出了另一副牌，炫耀似的展示给其他人看。

“怎么样御狐，要参加吗？”

“当然，这种时候是不可能有人退出的。”  
喜多川祐介和她一唱一和。

“实际上我……”还蛮想退出的哦。

明智举起手第二次尝试发言，这一次打断他的，是学生会室门合上的声音。

谁也不知道来栖晓是何时移动到门口的，总之他的手从门把上落下来，人自然地向他们走过来，很快便又回到了队伍中，在经过明智时摆出了欣慰的姿态。  
“那我就不一一介绍了，反正在玩的时候大家很快就能熟悉起来的。”

――说好的给大家认识“一下”呢？

然而此时此刻，学生会的门是关上的，其他人的视线因为来栖晓的移动都集中在最近对话过的他们两人身上，全身而退的理由到哪里也找不到。明智和卡片盒上造型古怪的狼对视一眼，然后走上去坐在来栖晓身边，来栖晓瞥了他一眼，眼底带着点笑意去抽牌，明智的手跟着伸了出去，他心想就玩这一盘。

结果一晃神，就到了日落时分。

不应该，明智想，这不应该。

其实明智真正参与进的游戏并没有几轮，全要赖他运气实在太差，连续几轮都抽到狼人牌，导致从某一轮起大家一致达成了第一轮票他出去的共识。  
浪费了这几个小时他才自觉游戏体验极差，主动把牌一摊要求退出，但在他不管不顾把在场其他人都置于尴尬境地大步离开学生会室之前，来栖晓一拍桌子站起来，把他整个人拉了回来。

“……还有事？”明智不相信来栖晓脸皮有这么厚。

“还有事。”来栖晓脸皮就是有这么厚。

反正就是不让人走了呗。明智在门口停下脚步，回头朝来栖挑起眉，等着看他还能玩出什么花样。

“我想提拔你。”来栖比较诚恳地和明智说。

“？”  
明智怀疑来栖另有打算，要不就是摔坏了脑子。

来栖好不容易留住他，忙一个跨步绕到了明智身前，把门堵了个严实。

“你那天……”他停顿了一下，似乎是在组织语言，“身手不错，反应也……”

“夸不出来可以不用勉强的。”明智去掰来栖拦住去路的手，他不想再陪来栖晓闹下去了，未来学生会长的时间很宝贵。

“等下。”然而来栖晓还要和明智作最后斗争。

明明来栖晓还是刚才的来栖晓，无论是说话方式还是得稍抬一点头才能和明智平视的外在都一点都没变，这时却意外地要比既定印象强势了不少。明智愣了一下，多亏这样才能给来栖创造机会。

“总之，我觉得学生会高层需要你，留在我身边工作吧。”  
然后经过无数不必要的曲折过程，来栖晓终于把这一天的关键话题说出了口。

这下明智看来栖的眼神，好像他真的已经是个落选的失败者了。

*

来栖晓还是如愿了，毕竟除了每天下午都有某个故意叫着前辈来恶心他的现任会长亲自来拉他去工作外，升个职对明智没多少影响，而这唯一的瑕疵也将在明智提交参选申请后彻底消失——常识来说竞选对手没有相互算计至少也要避嫌，至少明智是这么想的。

所以他现在正一心进行参选人传统活动——亲自站在走廊上发宣传单，形象阳光爽朗，旨在多忽悠几张选票。

他没想到来栖晓会从走廊尽头突然出现，还往他的方向走了过来。

要说现在是恋爱漫画的开头呢空气中的粉红泡泡倒也没弥漫开来，形容成恐怖电影的话来栖长得又没恐怖到那种程度，目前大概是介于二者之间的情况，戏剧性的是挡在明智面前的人群这时竟一哄而散，为来栖开出一条道来。

来栖晓本人在离明智五步远的地方停了下来。

“来栖晓，”明智压低声音念他的名字，“你来这里干什么？”

来栖歪头：“来看看你？”

说完来栖就往前几步，想从明智的一打传单里抽出一张，还没等明智在要或者不要给来栖分一张之间做出选择，不到半分钟前一哄而散的人群便第二次聚集了起来，时不时传出窃窃私语。

“那个人是来栖会长吗？完全没看出来。”

“小声点，他身上可能带了刀，和他对上视线会被杀……”

——不是，这音量来栖晓他肯定是能听到的啊。

来栖即将碰到传单的手缩了回去，脸上难得露出了为难的表情。人群细碎的议论声让明智也烦躁了起来，干脆顺带抓住来栖的手拖着他往外走。

出了人群的来栖晓扶了一把眼镜，向他道了一声谢便溜之大吉，留下明智一个人对来栖晓的事格外在意。

明智原以为要套到来栖的话怎么说也得十天半个月，想不到中午再见面，不待他反应过来，来栖就主动开了腔。

“是在意谣言的事吗？”

彼时正值午休时间，明智从食堂出来一路漫无目的地晃到了后院，来栖晓就蹲在美化环境用的灌木丛之间，听到脚步声才抬起头向明智点一点头，看到明智欲言又止的表情后，他这么说。

“怎么说，有一点吧。”  
明智居高临下看他，故作矜持。

“是他们选我当会长后不久的事，”来栖仍蹲在草地上，挪了挪位置，拿背对着明智，“因为一点事惹到了理事会，就变成这样了。”

虽然省略了不少，但能听得出来是个他不想多提的故事，明智于是往前走了几步，意在岔开话题。

来栖晓蹲在原地没动，眼睛直直看着前方。明智大惊，心想这事不妙，转念一想又觉得不对——如果是来栖晓的话有可能会被过去的事打击成这样吗？  
明智说不清楚。毕竟明智才认识来栖不久，自然不会有能自称熟悉他的底气。那么此时他要出声安慰来栖吗，说些明智自己都不太相信的话，只是为了让来栖再振作起来？

没等明智想到下一步要做什么，就看见来栖动了一下，手伸进灌木丛里，然后从里面抱出一只猫来。

明智站在来栖身后，视线对上了猫的大眼睛。

只是在一般逮猫的来栖晓熟练地撸起了猫，猫在来栖的魔爪下发出咕噜咕噜的声音，看得明智也很心动。

来栖抱着猫站起来，把猫拎到明智面前：“要抱吗？”

那只猫一靠近明智就龇牙咧嘴，发出吼声，听起来它不是很高兴认识明智。

“不用了。”明智说，可以的话他愿意避开一切不必要的麻烦，比如脸上被挠出几道疤。

来栖一脸遗憾地把猫抱了回去，想不到这时那只猫突然情绪失控，在来栖的手中挣扎起来，爪子一挥，在来栖的手上留下一道抓痕，随后它后腿一蹬，跳出来栖的怀抱跑了。

明智和来栖面面相觑。

明智：“这只猫经过防疫措施了对吧？”

“不，”来栖晓摇头，表情很平静，“只是普通的野猫。”

*

“把衣服脱下来。”女医生说。

明智闻言一愣，朝来栖投去警惕的一瞥，好像后者有在当着他的面乱搞男女关系。

原本在和来栖说话的女医生抽空出来白了他一眼：“打疫苗。”

她的声音过于威严，以至于来栖一声不吭地开始解外套扣子会让明智毫不意外，解到第三颗的时候女医生站起来赶人，一边说着“无关人员在外面等候”，一边把明智轰了出去。

明智坐在外面听门里面的动静，诡异的寂静让他感到一阵恶寒，几分钟后来栖耷拉着脑袋开门走了出来，朋克打扮的女医生紧随其后，倚着门抱起了胳膊。

“没事了就快点走。”她这话是对明智说的。

下一秒明智的肩膀被碰了一下，回过神来栖已经越过了他，打开门走了出去，明智目送他出去两步远，看到他在门外回头对自己使眼色，然后才反应过来要跟上。

他们在附近找了块地坐，因为穿的是校服，可以随便糟蹋。

来栖挨着明智坐下，看了他一眼，欲言又止，却什么都没说，紧接着把视线移开。他第一回这么干的时候明智假装没注意到他，于是接下来他又把这套动作重复了两三次，这回明智再假装看不到就是在承认自己瞎了。

“你到底想说什么。”

来栖被他逮了正着，戏剧性地和他对上了视线。

“谢谢你陪我出来。”

“不用谢我。”明智心不在焉。他这次没想太多，来栖被猫抓这件事他是唯一目击者，陪他来一趟也在情理之中，总之现在后悔也为时已晚，不如关心能不能在午休结束前回去。

“你是不是现在觉得我风评差似乎又毫无准备，下届学生会长你当定了。”

明智还真有这么想过，但轻敌毕竟是大忌。话又说回来，这话从来栖本人口中说出来还真是不能更狠。

“怎么会，我是认真把你当成竞争对手的。”

来栖手撑着下巴看明智，明智后背发凉，却仍然迎上了来栖的目光，然后来栖主动移开视线，手放下来的一瞬间，在正午的阳光下，明智看到他腕上的手表在反光。

“我会全力以赴。”来栖说。

这是来栖接受他这个竞争对手挑战的关键时刻，散发出男子高中生特有的青春气息，本该热血沸腾，只是明智唐突想到了来栖手腕上的那块表。

“现在几点了？”

来栖眨了眨眼，往明智的方向瞅了一眼，撞见空空的手腕后才抬起胳膊，眯着眼睛确认时间。

“啊。”来栖晓惊叹一声。

明智从口袋里摸出手机，屏幕上显示的时间不尽人意。不准备错过任何一节课的明智请的假是到下午第一节课上课之前，从午休结束到上课大约有五分钟左右的时间，刚好能从校门口一路冲进教室——这是理想情况——现在因为和来栖聊天，他大概率会在全班的注视下开始他的迟到生涯，虽说大概不会被追究，但完美出勤率总是无情的。

情况紧急，明智站起来环顾四周，连来栖劝他冷静点的声音都没听清。远处缓缓走来一个推着自行车的中年人，明智径直走了过去。

*

“你认识他？”来栖晓问，彼时明智正把自行车搬上主道路，回头冲来栖露出不耐烦的表情。

“算是吧，骑自行车的时候认识的。”

“你还有这种爱好？”

“我为什么不能有这种爱好，”明智拍拍自行车的后座，“好了，你上来吧。”

这辆车的后座光是看就知道坐上去不会舒服，所以来栖晓犹豫了。

“或者你走回去也行。”

来栖晓立刻坐了上去，赶都赶不下来的那种，倒不是在意出勤率，他是心疼自己才摔伤的腿。

明智拿出参加竞速比赛的气势蹬自行车，这车在载了两个人外加极限速度的情况下还没散架实属奇迹。一路颠簸磕得来栖在后座直接放弃思考，光是想方设法不从后座摔下来就拼尽了全力。

什么青春，都是假的。来栖晓想。

明智这边光顾着赶时间，等反应过来后座的人会有被甩下去的危险时已经骑出去半程了，他在半路上大发良心放慢了速度，想不到身后来栖晓的手伸过来搭上他的腰侧，最后环在了他腰上。

“你干什么？”  
明智差点连人带车翻在地上。

“同归于尽。”  
来栖在他身后正义回答。

他们一路僵持，勉强赶在午休结束前冲进了停车棚，明智用力过猛刹不住车，可怜的自行车几乎逼近学校砖墙。  
幸亏明智及时刹车成功，避免了车毁人伤的惨剧——当然只是对明智而言，因为声称要同归于尽的来栖晓终究还是精疲力尽了，手一滑就从后座摔了下去，瘫在地上半天没起来，换来明智一阵嘲笑。

明智把车停好，看到来栖还是脸朝下趴在地上，顿时动了去把他捡起来的心思。

“起来吧。”他靠近来栖。

来栖晓趴在地上不动。

“该起来了。”他皱起眉。

来栖晓还是趴在地上不动。

明智不想管他了。他拿出手机看了一眼时间，转身就要走，一只脚却在这时受到阻碍，像是被什么东西扯住动弹不得，接着是天旋地转，一眨眼的功夫他也躺在了地上。

罪魁祸首来栖晓就在离他一步不到的地方，抱着他的腿发出了笑声。

*  
今天是重要的演讲日。来栖看似毫无准备，实际上他和他的学生会干部们早已安排妥当，提出的规划吸引力不小，足以成为明智竞选路上的一大威胁。今天的演讲就是拉开差距的时候。

明智紧一紧领带走上礼堂的主席台，他今天状态不错，演讲时的从容加上适当的煽动，最后只差按部就班念出提前背好的的当选后承诺了。

“当选后……”

礼堂的侧门打开，来栖晓走了进来。  
来栖晓不但走了进来，还坐在了第一排正中间的位置——那个位置什么时候空的？

明智的演说戛然而止，元凶来栖晓还毫无自觉，甚至抬起头，可以说是期待地望着他等他说下去。

明智站在主席台上，因为有一段时间一言不发而陷入议论的中心，来栖却得意地坐在下面，来听演讲都要上演迟到这出，非常可恶。

“当选后……”  
明智再次听到自己的声音，他的一部分在抱怨，说这可比他花了那么久时间在稿子上写下的东西要可信多了。

**“我保证让现任会长再也不会有违反校规的可能。”**

  


台下再度陷入沉默，连来栖晓都睁大了眼睛。

然后不知是谁开始鼓掌，接着全场都响起了掌声，来栖晓抱着胳膊靠在椅背上，表情严肃，可能和明智是唯二没有鼓掌的人。

明智没有想到，这是他和现任学生会长的爱恨情仇故事传遍学校的开始。


End file.
